baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard Slayer
|weapon_restrictions = Able to use all weapons. |body_armor_restriction = Able to wear all kinds of body armor, headgear, boots, and shields. May not wear any magical rings, necklaces, and gloves/bracers. |headgear_restriction = Able to wear headgear, except class related stuff. |shield_restriction = Able to wield all shields. |cap_proficiency_points = Five points for each proficiency. |weapon_slots = Four |able_to_cast_priest_spells = No |able_to_cast_mage_spells = No |special_abilities = Advanced Weapon Specialisation, magical resistance and hits increase spell failure by 25% |hitpoints = See table |attacks_per_round = Gains 1/2 melee attacks per round at levels 7 and 13 |additional_proficiency_points = See table |additional_lore_points = +1 point/lvl. |quick weapon buttons = Four }}Wizard Slayer is one of the class kits available for fighters. This class kit has a fairly self-explanatory specialization, killing wizards and other arcane spellcasters as efficiently as possible by causing them to miscast magic while also avoiding their spell effects. They can also become a decent tank for physical and magical attacks as well. Note that wizard slayers are wizard slayers, and have fewer advantages when facing divine spellcasters such as clerics and druids. Due to their stance on magic, wizard slayers are restricted in the use of some types of enchanted gear (rings, amulets and necklaces, bracers and gauntlets, and most potions). The only way to circumvent this restriction comes about during the later stages of the game, by selecting Use Any Item as a high-level class ability which a human can obtain by dual-classing to thief. This also allows use of Carsomyr +6 and other useful items. Some good races for this class kit (if not dual-classing) are elves (90% bonus versus sleep), or any "shorty race" (shorty race Constitution saving throw bonus) suffices as well to make them even better magic tanks. Humans can dual-class with a mage, thief, druid, or cleric without problems from this class kit, other than the aforementioned enchanted gear restrictions. Character abilities table * Prime Requisites for dual-classing. Humans require a minimum of 15 in this stat and a 17 in the prime requisite(s) of the class you are dualing to. Note: For the information in this table, the human class was used, because humans do not have any bonuses or penalties to the primary ability scores. For all other races, these numbers may be slightly different. For example, elves have even higher minimal requirements. Advanced Weapon Specialization Advanced Weapon Specialization increases the maximum number of points that can be invested into a specific proficiency to five points. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from that specific proficiency. For more information on proficiency points, see Weapon proficiency. Wizard Slayer Abilities Innate Magic Resistance Wizard slayers gain a 1% bonus to magic resistance per level, and starting from level 20, gain a 5% bonus to magic resistance every even level (thus 19% at level 19, 24% at level 20, 25% at level 21, 30% at level 22, and so on). Miscast Magic on Hit Every successful hit the wizard slayer makes against arcane spellcasters lowers their chance to successfully cast spells by 25% for 5 rounds. With further hits the duration refreshes, the chance to miscast stacks, and even applies if their attack deals no damage. Four successful hits will render an enemy spellcaster unable to cast spells (though they can still use magic items such as wands). This can be very effective if the character masters one or more fast weapon categories. While darts (base of 3 attacks per round), or bows (base of 2 APR) such as Tuigan Bow +1 (3 APR) would be a great choice, in the effect does not apply to ranged attacks at all. Without (improved) Haste or (greater) Whirlwind Attack a character may not exceed the base cap of 5 APR. In terms of high-level abilities, Critical Strike is preferred in order to stack up more hits more quickly and render spellcasters ineffective. Magic Items Restriction Wizard slayers can wear enchanted body armor, helmets/headgear, boots, shields, weapons and magical ammunition. Their main disadvantage is that enchanted rings, amulets/necklaces, and bracers/gauntlets are off-limits. Quick-item Restrictions Quick inventory items and other consumables which can be used by wizard slayers are: * Potion of Healing * Potion of Extra Healing * Potion of Superior Healing * Antidote * Elixir of Health * Deck of Many Things * Rod of Resurrection * Wand of Cursing * Tree of Life Nuts * Rod of Lordly Might * Rod of Reversal High-level class abilities High level class abilities were added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accessed from the special abilities menu during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they exceed 3,000,000 XP. * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * War Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points, hitpoints and Magic resistance For more information, see Experience tables. Category:Wizard slayers Category:Kits